vampires_thedarksidefandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
In Vampires: The Darkside, Player versus Player (a.k.a. "PvP") is the most prevalent form of gameplay. Below are some things you may find useful... Q. What is 'Hitlisting'? A. Adding someone to the 'Hitlist' means that you have put a Bounty on that specific Vampire's head. You want them to be killed. You can choose to kill them yourself, or wait and let another vamp take them down. Vampires are Hitlisted for a variety of reasons. If you tick off a vamp, you might very well find yourself on that list. Q. What is a 'Bounty'? A. A 'Bounty' is the amount of blood (in-game currency) that is needed to add someone to the Hitlist, and also the amount that a player receives if they are the one to take the target Vamp off of the Hitlist by a Kill. Q. Someone put me on the HL, and the same player took me off, how did that happen? A. There is a self-claim Hitlist. A player can put you on the hitlist, and then immediately go and claim the bounty they set on you. Q. So-and-so is bullying me, they hit me more than 5x in a row and killed me. I hit-listed them and then they killed me 2 more times. What should I do? A. Play the game. There are no rules about how many times you can hit someone. This is a kill or be killed game. Try asking if they will join your Clan rather than hit-listing them. *Note: It is not an official rule, but you will find that if you put someone on the HL too often, in a practice known as "Serial HL'ing", then what will happen is that many of the people who were claiming the bounties you put up, will turn and kill you when they're done killing your intended target... Q. What is "SC'ing"? A. SC'ing is "Self-Claiming". It means putting someone up on the HL that you yourself can kill - and then killing them and claiming the bounty yourself.. The process is simple. You make sure you have the funds to put them on the HL, and then you go to the Hit List and you attack them directly from the HL and when you're done - you'll get your own Bounty on that person. Doing this is a nice reminder to another Vamp that you own them, and they should behave. It's also a friendly way to beat up your Clannies when they are misbehaving. And except for special Darkside events, it's also the only way you can attack your own Clan members. There are some drawbacks to this... The first is that once they're on the HL, someone else may claim them before you. They might be just a little bit quicker or something. The second is - you have just LOST blood, because even IF you do manage to claim the bounty you'd set on that person, you lost a percentage of what you took, on paying the fee to HL them!